1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive resin composition, a light-shielding color filter and a production process therefor, and an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A color filter used in a liquid crystal display device comprises a light-shielding film called a black matrix for the purpose of improving contrast by shielding light between color pixels, etc. Furthermore, in an image sensor which is also called a solid-state image sensor, a light-shielding film is provided for the purpose of preventing the occurrence of dark current (noise) due to stray light and improving image quality.
As a composition for forming a black matrix for a liquid crystal display device or a light-shielding film for an image sensor, a photosensitive resin composition comprising a black color material such as carbon black or titanium black is known (ref. e.g. JP-A-10-246955, JP-A-9-54431, JP-A-10-46042, JP-A-2006-36750, and JP-A-2007-115921) (JP-A denotes a Japanese unexamined patent application publication).